Jigoku
by watchoutforflyingmonkeys
Summary: One night while Tohru is walking home from work she's kidnapped and raped... how will her friends take this? will she even tell them? NOTHING GRAPHIC! summarys suck... just read and please reveiw! but be nice...


Jigoku

(prolly a temporary title...my sister had me use it...she thought it suited the story. shrugs I dun think so but w/e.)

By: watchoutforflyingmonkeys

Chapter 1: All Alone

WARNING: RATED "R" FOR A REASON! This story does contain RAPE which may upset some people. There won't be anything graphic though... and if I do decided to make a more graphic version then I won't post it here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The End.

Tohru shoved the last of her school books into her backpack.

"Miss Honda? Are you walking home with us today?" Yuki asked in his usual quiet manner.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I have to work but I promise I'll be home in time to cook dinner!" Tohru answered swinging her bag over her shoulder.

She waved good-bye to Yuki and quickly walked out of the classroom. She worked for only a few hours just to make some extra cash so she could afford to take Hiro and Kisa out to lunch this weekend. After she was done at work she changed her clothes and immediately started home. It was starting to get late and she was sure that Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were probably all starving by now.

As she was walking along she remembered that they were almost out of soy sauce and probably wouldn't have enough for dinner. She quickly turned around to walk back to the grocery store, which she had passed a few minutes before. By the time she had gotten back to the store and bought a bottle of soy sauce the sun had completely set and she had no choice but to walk home by herself in almost complete darkness.

Walking alone in the dark made her somewhat nervous so she quickened her pace a little wanting to get home faster. But maybe she was walking a little too fast because she turned a corner and ran right smack into something. She couldn't really tell what she had run into until she heard a grunt and realized she hadn't hit _something _but _someone._

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! ah! I can't believe how clumsy I am! Are you alright?" Tohru said hurriedly, stepping back a little to try and see the face of the guy she had run into but there wasn't enough light to see him clearly at all.

"It's alright. No harm done." said the guy.

"Oh well... alright. Well I guess I should really get going. Again I'm very sorry." Tohru said starting to walk towards home again.

"Hey not so fast," the guy said grabbing her by the arm "stay and chat for awhile."

"Oh.. uhm I really do need to be getting home though. The uhm... people I live with will be getting w-worried about me by now." she stammered, getting nervous now.

"I doubt they'd miss you much if you were just gone for a little longer, don't you?" he said bringing his free hand up and running his index finger lightly over her cheek.

"Come on... just stay and _talk_ with me for awhile" he said tightening his grip on Tohru's arm so much that she let out a little whimper from the pain and dropped the bottle of soy sauce she had been carrying.

She had completely forgotten about the bottle and hearing the glass shatter made her scream. The guy, not wanting to have any attention drawn to them, quickly placed his other hand over Tohru's mouth and dragged her along the sidewalk and down a near by alleyway.

Tohru fought and kicked at him, fearing what might happen next, but his hold on her didn't loosen.

He threw her on the ground and ripped off one of the sleeves on her shirt and used it to gag her, then he ripped off the other one and used it to tie her hands.

By this time Tohru was so scared she had begun to cry. She could only imagine what the guy would do to her now... and there was nothing she could do about it.

****

MEANWHILE... AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE...

"Its getting pretty late isn't it Yuki... I wonder where our little Tohru could be at." Shigure said.

Yuki sighed. "I already told you she's at work."

"Yes... but you also said she'd be back in time to cook for us...oh well I guess we'll just have to get Kyo to cook us something! KYYYOOO!"

****

A/N: ok well there's chapter one... I meant for it to be alot longer but I don't have time to write anymore tonight and I just wanted to hurry up and post it.

hmm... well I hope you like it... and don't flame me just because you don't like the subject matter!

If you think my writing sucks then its ok to flame!


End file.
